TAKING A CHANCE
by I'm Logalicious
Summary: **SMUT... DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE** She finds out from her friend Carlos that both Kendall and Logan have feelings for her... Who dose she take a chance on?


_*FLASHBACK TO ONE YEAR AGO*_

"Hello? ..." Carlos shouts as he walks in my front door.

"In the kitchen!" I shout back

_I turn around just as he walks in…._

"Hey 'Los" I say as I hug him.

"Hey chica! …. We need to talk…" he says with a serious face.

"Uh oh" I say before we sit down in the living room.

I look at him slightly confused "So what's up?"

"What would you say if 2 people you know both have a thing for you?" he says

"What? … Who are you talking about?" I say even more confused.

"Kendall and Logan…. They've been arguing a lot lately over who they think you would choose. I mean they were gonna show up at your door expecting you to choose on the spot. I convinced them otherwise… obviously!" he says with a slight chuckle.

_I look at him surprised._

"I told them that it wouldn't be fair to do that to you" he smiles

I rub his arm… "Well thanks for that"

I chuckle "I never realized, or even thought either one of them had those kind of feelings for me?"

"Neither did we… until recently! But I have to ask, how do you feel about them?" Carlos asks curiously

_I think for a second running a hand through my hair._

"Well Kendall is really sweet, and nice and cute. He's a good friend. But Logan… there's just something about him. I've never told you this, but I've had a thing for him since the day you introduced us." Looks at you for a reaction.

Carlos raises an eyebrow "Really? So if you had to choose right now, would you choose Logan?"

Looks at him and says "Honestly Carlos I'm probably going to gross you out by saying this but… I would drop my panties for Logan in a heartbeat!"

He just sits there, mouth open staring at me "ummm… T.M.I girl"

I laugh "So to answer your question… Yes I would choose Logan!"

_He runs his fingers through his hair and groans._

"Umm… Ok. So I may have complicated things for all of you. I kind of told them I would come and talk to you… And I made them go and wait in 2 different spots. Depending on how you felt about them, if you decided to make a choice… You would go to that spot and find them." _He says reluctantly_

Almost choking on my water "Carlos… ugh" _I say leaning back on the couch_.

"I'm sorry… I had no idea you had feelings for him." _He says apologetically._

"This is why I never told anyone… I didn't want to cause any issues or complicate anything between you guys. I mean… How can I not take a chance on this? I really like him, and now I find out he likes me too. And now I feel terrible that I would be hurting Kendall's feelings. You and I both know that I would never intentionally do that" _Covers my face with my hands._

_Carlos wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my head_ "I understand you have to take a chance on this. I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose … It's not in you. I'm the one who complicated things; it's not your fault."

_I lean my head on his shoulder and thinks for a minute before looking at him _"Where is Logan?"

"He's at the beach" _Carlos says as he gives me the location._

"Thanks… But you're gonna have to go talk to Kendall" _I say as I walk him to the door._

"Don't worry… I'll take care of Kendall… Good Luck!" he says before hugging me and walking away.

_I close the door and run upstairs to get changed. I choose a red sun dress, knowing its Logan's favorite color._

_I hop into my car and drive to the beach. When I step out of my car; I don't see him. I think to myself * I hope he didn't leave*I reach the sand and take off my sandals, looking around. Finally I see him off in the distance… sitting alone. It takes everything in me not to run to him, instead taking my time walking to him… thinking about what I'm going to say._

I get close to him and say… smiling "Hey, mind if I sit down?"

He looks up at me; smiles… dimples on full display.

"Of course!" he brushes some sand off the blanket and holds his hand out to help me.

_I take his hand and sit down. _

He reaches beside him and hands me a bouquet of red gerbera daisies. "They're your favorite right; the red ones?"

"Logan… they're beautiful! And yes they are my favorite; how did you know?" I ask curiously

"I remember you mentioned it one time" he says with a slight smile.

"Wow… you were actually listening to me… no one ever remembers little things like that!" I say surprised.

"I always listen when you talk to me. It might seem minor to you, but it's those little things that are important to me. Like your favorite color is purple, you love Italian food; your favorite candy is Reese. Your favorite ice cream is B&J chocolate fudge brownie. You love old black and white movies." _He says while looking out at the ocean._

I look at him, almost in shock "No one has ever paid that much attention to me or what I say… ever"

"Like I said; it's important to me." *he kisses my hand

You are important to me!" He turns back towards the water.

_I put the flowers down. I use my free hand to turn his face towards me and kiss him. When he kisses me back; it's as if there is electricity flowing through my body. He breaks the kiss and lets go of my hand; wrapping his arm around me, pulling me closer to him… not saying a word._

I lay my head on his shoulder… "You're important to me too!"

He kisses the top of my head "I forgot to mention your love for the Backstreet Boys… which I don't get at all!" he says laughing.

"Hey… that's not nice!" I say as I playfully smack his chest

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it!" he says with a big smile

We just sit there for a while… quietly enjoying the sound of the waves.

"Your favorite color is red, you love Japanese food. Your favorite candy is also Reese. You love to wear OBEY clothing. You're very protective of your sister. And you love vanilla lattes from Starbucks." I say while wrapping my arms around him.

He looks down at me "Sounds like someone else was listening too!

_For the rest of the evening and well into the night, we lay on the blanket talking about anything and everything._

*ONE YEAR LATER*

_I sit in the tub and think about how this past year has been the best year of my life… because of Logan! He's amazing; he's been working so hard this year. Filming season 3 of BTR, a summer tour and he's been working out a lot too! This is one of the reasons why I'm excited to see him. I was lucky enough to spend a few weeks with him on tour! At times it was tiresome being stuck on a bus all the time, but at the same time it was soo much fun! I blush when I think about how much time we spent in his bunk and the things we did! I'm taken away from my thoughts when my phone rings… I see its Logan._

"Hey baby!" I say happily

"Hello m'lady… what are you up to? He asks

I sigh "Just taking a nice hot relaxing bath."

"NICE! Listen I know I've already said this but I'll say it again… I'm soo sorry I wasn't able to be there for your birthday yesterday… it's just the tour…" he sighs

"Logan, it's really okay! It's just a birthday… your career is more important to me! So please don't worry about it." I say

"I know… but I'm still gonna make it up to you when I get home… but…" he trails off

"But what babe?" I say concerned

"I won't be home until tomorrow night instead. Record company scheduled meetings at the last minute and we have to stay in NY one more day… Are you mad? he asks

"No I'm not mad. Listen… we made it through your filming schedule and we made it through a 4 month tour. We can make it one more day." I say

I hear talking in the background, Logan says "Babe I have to go, I'll call you later. I love you!"

"Okay… I love you too!" I say before hanging up.

_I put some music on, close my eyes and relax for a while. I step out, wrapping a towel around me. I put on panties and one of Logan's shirts. I head downstairs to make some dinner, while I'm deciding I get another call from Logan._

"Hey!" I say

"Hi, can you do me a favor really quick? Can you check to see if a letter was delivered for me… if it's there can you open it and tell me what it says?" he says with urgency

"Yeah … sure!" Goes to the mail box and finds a letter. Goes back in the house and opens it.

"Okay… it says…. Turn around? "Confused; I turn around. I stand there in shock as I see Logan standing there.

"Surprise… babe!" He says while holding his arms open.

I drop the phone and jump in his arms. "Oh my god… what are you doing here? I thought… "I say as I kiss him

"I know, I said that so I could make this surprise even better! Soo… SURPRISE!" he smiles, showing his dimples.

I squeeze him tighter "I'm soo happy you're home!"

He puts me down "I'm happy to be home too! But wait here, I have some things for you!" he says with a wink

_I sit down on the couch and wait for him. He comes back and sits next to me; handing me a small box._

"Happy Birthday beautiful!" he says smiling

I open it; my eyes widen when I see a diamond necklace. "Oh Logan… it's beautiful!"

He takes it and puts it on for me. "Thank you baby, I absolutely love it!"

_I wrap my arms around him and kiss him._

"I'm glad you like it, but I'm not done" He hands me a DVD.

"I've been working on this for a while; and have had a lot of help. So I really hope you like it? "He says with a sweet smile

_I get up and put it in the DVD player, come back and sit on Logan's lap and press play. The DVD starts and it's Logan singing my favorite Backstreet Boys song *This Is Us*.When it's over I turn to him, he wipe the tears spilling from the corner of my eyes._

"Why are you crying?" he asks concerned

"Because that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me… it meant soo much to me! I love you soo much; I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve you? "I kiss him.

"No… I'm the lucky one! I love you more every day!" he says as he cups my cheek in his hand and kisses me; holding me in his arms.

_We end up staying like that for a while until we notice how late it is. Well it's only 10:00 pm, but were both exhausted. So we just decide to go upstairs and climb into bed._

"Goodnight baby!" I say and kiss him.

He kisses me back. "Goodnight my love"

_I curl up into his side, he plays with my hair; we fall asleep in each other's arms._

_The next morning I wake up and look at the clock… 8:30! I turn over and see Logan sleeping peacefully. I quietly get up, brush my teeth and sneak downstairs to make breakfast. When I'm finished I make his coffee and go upstairs to wake him up. When I get up there I find him on his back, blankets half off the bed. Then I get an idea…._I climb on to the bed and straddle his legs. Starting at his *deep V* I lick and kiss along it; he doesn't move.

"Logan… "I say softly as I start to kiss my way up his stomach. He shifts slightly but doesn't wake up.

"Baby wake up!" I kiss up his chest; he starts to move. I hear a groan, then I look up at him and see his eyes opening.

"Babe what are you doing?" he says rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning baby… I just thought I would try a new way to… wake you up!" I lean forward and kiss him

He chuckles "Well… good morning to you to!"

I smile "Now get your cute butt out of bed, I made breakfast" I say getting up off the bed.

_Logan gets up, puts on a pair of sweats and follows me downstairs; where I've already made out plates and set the table._

"Wow babe! That looks delicious!" he says as he sits down.

_We both sit and enjoy breakfast, catching up on what's been going on since he left for tour._

After were done I get up and walk over to him; I wrap my arms around him "I love you… I missed you" I kiss him

"I love you too, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" he kisses me back and holds on to my hips.

"I missed these dimples… * I kiss his dimple*… I missed that smile… * I kiss him*… and I've missed those lips…* I kiss him again, this time biting his bottom lip softly*

"Mmmn… I've missed how sexy you look in my clothes" he moans slightly. "But this…*he starts unbuttoning the shirt* needs to come off!"

_He pushes the shirt off me, his eyes widening when he sees I'm not wearing a bra._

"Fuck I've missed these" he says as cups my breasts in his hands and starts kneading them.

I moan "They're all yours!"

_He starts to lick and suck on my nipples; softly biting each of them. Pinching and rolling them between his fingers._

I feel his growing erection through his pants, so I push him back a bit… "You know what else I missed?"

"What? …." He asks curiously

_I slip my hand inside his boxers and wrap my hand around his cock._

"THIS…" I start slowly stroking him, rubbing circles around the tip with my thumb.

"Fuuck…" he hisses

I moan "I missed how good it feels to have you inside me…. Remember all the fun we had in your bunk on the bus? I want that again!"

_He lets out a growl, wraps his arms around me and carries me upstairs; before dropping me on the bed. He shoves his pants and boxers off then climbs on the bed; before pulling my panties off._

"Ride me babe..." he says as he lies on his back. " I wanna see that ass bounce!" he winks

I straddle him, my back facing him. I slowly lower myself on to him; both of moaning out loud.

"Babe you're soo tight …* he moans*… I've been gone too long * moans again* I'm gonna have to fix that!" he says between moans

I start to move my hips back and forth to get started. "God Logan… you feel soo good inside me"

He smacks my ass "FASTER…" he growls

I place a hand on his leg to steady myself and start to move up and down. "Fuuuck… smack it again baby…" I groan

"Aahh fuuuck…" he moans and smacks it again.

"Mmmn….baby…" I say between moans, moving as fast as I can.

He grabs my hips and stops me from moving." Get on your hands and knees" he says as he lifts me off him.

_I turn around and do as he says. He crawls behind me and without warning he shoves into me… hard._

I scream "Oh fuuck Logan"

He groans "You like from behind don't you?" he grips my hips and thrusts faster… and harder.

I gasp "Mmmn …you know I love it!"

I feel my legs start to shake and my body getting closer to the edge. "Baby I'm so close..."

"Me too darlin' "he grunts with every thrust.

"Baby I'm gonna c-cum…" I feel my body tense up.

I start to see stars and let go screaming "Oh fuuck Logan… oh… my … god… yes…"

_He continues thrusting, prolonging my orgasm; building himself up in the process._

"Shit babe….." he chokes out between moans.

"Mmmn cum for me Logan…" I grind myself back into him

"Fuuck…" Is all he can say before he cums, releasing inside me. Continuing to thrust; working himself through his orgasm.

We both collapse on the bed, exhausted. He lies on top of me as we try and catch our breath. After a few minutes he pulls out of me and says "Come on let's take a shower"

"That sounds like a good idea" I say as he carries me to the bathroom.

_An hour later were finished showering and getting dressed. I'm brushing my hair in front of the mirror when Logan comes up behind me; wrapping his arms around my waist…_

"Let's go for a walk on the beach?" he says

I smile "Okay sounds good!"

_We drive to the beach. As we walk along I notice he seems nervous._

I squeeze his hand "Baby are you okay? You seem a bit off"

"Yeah I'm fine… just a little tired" he says giving me his pretend *I'm ok smile*

_We walk a bit further before I stop to admire the waves… never letting go of his hand._

"Marry me…" Logan says

I gasp…"What?" I say as I turn and see him down on one knee with a ring in his hand

"I love you more than you will ever know" he says with a genuine smile

_I just stand there with tears in my eyes._

"I knew from the moment we met that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The day you came and found me on the beach… I knew then I never wanted anyone else.* he chokes back tears* You love me no matter what, you support me and you just get me! … Will you marry me?" he asks squeezing my hand tighter

_I just stand there in complete shock, shaking my head._

"Yes… yes baby I'll marry you" tears running down my face

_He smiles… his big dimpled smile, puts the ring on my finger. He stands up and we wrap our arms around each other._

"I love you soo much" I say kissing him

"I love you too darlin'..." he kisses me back

_We stand there, soaking in the moment._

"Well looks like we have an announcement to make … Mrs. Henderson!" he chuckles

"Shall we go?" he asks

I look at him and smile "Mrs. Henderson… I like the way that sounds. But let's stay here a little while longer."

"Anything for my future wife "he chuckles and kisses me

_We spend the rest of the day walking hand in hand on the beach; discussing the rest of our lives together!_


End file.
